all chapters of The Mirror of Erised
by maydayp
Summary: this story is a "republish" of a group of drabbles I wrote a year ago and have sincce re-edited and improved. includes a never "published" chapter. disclaimer: I don't own it just borrowing characters to fit around my plots.


Title: **the mirror returns**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: maydayp  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: T  
Genre: General  
Published: 04-09-07, Updated: 10-16-07  
Chapters: 4, Words: 2,098

**Chapter 1: the mirror visits harry**

Author's Note: Remember The Mirror of Erised from the first Harry potter book, well destiny didn't keep it out of Potter's path, in fact some would say that over the years it often placed it right square in Harry's path. what the mirror looks like may change or be different from how the book described it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything that happened in the books or were mentioned by the author. but all things you don't recognise are mine

chpt1 Like two days before his wedding(22 yrs old):

_Harry potter was slowly limping down the hallways at Hogwarts toward the head master's office, when a first year ran into him and then just as quickly ran down another, adjacent, hall. It didn't seem like the girl realized that she dropped a textbook. In fact it was an old, familiar looking, potions book. So Harry bent down an picked it up of the floor and tried to follow her, but when he turned down the long, very long, hallway he could not see, nor hear, anyone, but he continued down the hall until he came to a room. With a sigh, Harry knocked on the door, waited a few moments, and opened the door, only to see that the room was empty, except for one lone mirror as tall as he was and three feet wide._

_"Its the mirror, the on from first year, I'm sure of it" Harry says as he unwittingly walks closer and closer to the mirror " but why is it still here, the school no longer has a use for it"_

_By now Harry was close enough to see what the mirror would show him. So when he looked at it he was shocked to see how much his desires had changed, he no longer saw his parents by his side, he saw his bride the beautiful Ginny standing in white and all their family and friends ,together waving at him, inviting him to join him, even some of the people who died in the last battle (when he killed Voldermort) were there. He could see them clearly, Tonks, Percy (though he didn't know why he was there), Luna, Neville, and Oliver. Suddenly they all parted, reveling two cribs which had names on them, one said lily Dawn W. Potter, the other James Adam W. Potter the image changed again to show Harry an Ginny on a field carrying eight brooms, all new, towards six very excited children. _

_The images repeated themselves until Harry left the room. When he did, he didn't feel drawn to the mirror. Most of his biggest desires he could have, eventually. He might not have six kids, and he couldn't bring the dead back to life, but he could remember them and enjoy his time with those who'd survived. He would be the best father, husband, and friend he could be. When he left the room the door behind him closed and disappear, though he didn't notice, all he could think about was about telling Ginny what he saw, and sharing his desires with her. But instead of going strait home he went to talk to the temporary head master, professor McConnell, about a job as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He couldn't become an auror, because of the injuries he obtained in the years after he left Hogwarts to fight Voldermort. _

_The interview took well over an hour, and Harry was pretty sure he got the job and couldn't wait to get to the burrow to talk with Ginny. And as he apparited, just a step outside of the school wards, all he could think of was the bright future the he and Ginny could have..._

**Chapter 2: an odd beginning**

Chpt2: What Changed Lily's Mind.

**Warning fragmented thoughts ahead **

Lily smiled softly as she entered the room of requirements, eyes closed, fondly remembering what had occurred there during her time at Hogwarts. The pranks, the study sessions, the** parties** she and her friend had thrown – always after curfew of course. The surprising things they'd found; from candy, to books, and spell ingredients, anything they'd needed had been found here. She could hardly believe that there was only one month left before her class finished their last year. With all the trouble brewing who knows who would be alive in ten years, with the battle against the dark lord going as strong as ever? What would happen to **her**? Would she survive, would she have children, would she marry? If she did, who would he be?

_As she opened her eyes, Lily was amazed to find that the only thing that had appeared in the room, besides from a couple of large cushions, was a large mirror centered exactly in the middle of the room. She walked up to it studying it wondering were it came from, stunned when she was close enough to look in it. She was standing beside some one, not just anybody but __**James Potter**__, why was she standing by him! She thought "What was this 'mirror', what did it show?" The answer she sought was one she couldn't possibly want. She headed behind the mirror knowing from experience that the knowledge you wanted was usually in the most obvious place. And it was._

**The Mirror of Erised**

**WARNING:**

**This mirror is addictive and shows only what your heart truly desires.**

**The makers of this mirror hold no responsibility for the actions people do after people look into the mirror (unless the cause a person's true happiness to be fulfilled).**

_Lily shook her head thinking that the mirror was probably malfunctioning or something. She couldn't desire Potter; he was too wild and mean. He was always picking on that young man Snape. But she couldn't keep from thing that truthfully with out those traits he was perfect, at least for her she could hardly believe her traitorous thoughts. Stupid mirror, it was messing with her head. But she couldn't help herself she looked at the mirror again really looked; they were standing in front of that little cottage she was going to buy both with matching rings on the appropriate fingers. They looked very happy she was positively glowing! Oh, she could barely believe it, her and potter together…_

As she left the room as short time later, time which she spent ranting, she found herself looking at the shoulders of "her heart's desire"

"Potter" she said as a greeting

"Hi Lily," he replied "Isn't it a beautiful night out"

"Yes it is" she acknowledged " I think I'll head back to the common room now, see you later Potter"

"I'll walk you back, that is if you don't mind Lily" James offered

"You know what, I think would like that." Lily admitted, putting her hand on Potter's arm, letting him lead, thinking maybe the mirror wasn't completely wrong.

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

Author's note: this it AU, please review

Ron patrolled the many halls and corridors of the lower floors at the ministry of magic building not expecting to find anything different from what he normally saw, even though he should have known better. After all he had been working for the building security branch of the ministry since he recovered from the wounds he sustained in _The Last Battle_.

Near the end of his shift he noticed a strange door that had not previously been there. Ron withdrew his wand not knowing what to expect, he knew he should call for back up but didn't want to handle the paper work or guilt it might lead to, even though it might cost him his job if he didn't. As he opened the door he was enshrouded in a large mass of fog, no doubt magical. He hesitated but entered the room; it was so much like the traps he'd faced when they went to confront Voldermort. He was on his guard looking for people casting perimeter spells to tell his if anyone was in this room with him, they all came back negative. As he neared the center of the room he began to see the outline of an object resembling a Mirror, or more likely a door. He was draw towards the object against every nerve and reflex in his body. As he got nearer he could tell that it was a Mirror, closer yet he realized that it was the Mirror from his first year at Hogwarts. He neared it until it revealed his desires, the ones he knew about ant those he didn't. It showed him once again with Hermione, Instead of alone, with children who were racing against Harry and Ginny's brood. It showed him no longer using his cane. It showed him in control of his own section of The Ministry. It started again this time slightly different, as though the Mirror had realized it had made a mistake, showing Hermione as his wife, and their children with her eyes and hair, some even carrying books!

Ron shook his head and walked out of the Room, which disappeared after he shut the door. Thinking, as he walked down to HQ, none of it would happen, _she _was marring some American wizard in a week and already had two young children, neither his though they could have been. He had blown it when he'd become so obsessed with tracking down the people who killed his parents. He had arrived home one day to find a note explaining why she left stating, plainly that she never wanted to see him again. For the next two years, after that, she was seen with a string of different men, and although he had asked she told him that "they were not his and further more she knows exactly who their father is". And later, during one drunken night they had been together again. The timing of both births was suspicious enough that he'd asked her, after and during both pregnancies, she'd denied it firmly both times.

His thoughts stopped dead when he exited the main security room after signing out to find her standing with tears in her eyes looking very shook up.

"Something's happened to Ceara, she's hurt. Our daughter been hurt!" She said not realizing what she said, and went into a dead faint. Ron grabbed her thinking maybe there is hope for us after all. Shocked at what she had revealed he apparited to St. Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries.

**Chapter 4: book 7 spoilers Forgiveness**

_**Spoilers spoilers**_

Just before Voldermort's spell hit him Severus Snape's Remembered All the things that had happened to him good bad and in between. One of the few memories that stood out to him was the last time he had seen the Mirror.

It was during Harry's forth year, it had been brought back to the school for guarding so that it's vault could be worked on. He look in it and saw not his life continuing but perishing his death mattering to someone, anyone, he didn't see how he would die but that he was dead and people cared, he knew himself and could understand the meaning of what he saw. He saw his spirit asking Lily and James for forgiveness and receiving it. He saw Lily and James alive, Voldermort dead, and they had several children, but he knew it would never be. And then he remembered nothing.

His soul left its body and traveled to the after life. He would not be conscious during this process. It's a relatively fast trip (mere seconds) but what took the time was for his spirit to regain consciousness, though no two ghosts are usually unconscious for the same amount of time it usually takes some time (at least a day). When he did, a human year later, he was rewarded with the full filament of one of his desires; Lily and James were standing in front of him. When he could speak he did.

"Please forgive me," he said, " I've acted foolishly and badly in the past."

"We forgave you a long time ago Severus" James said "There are many things that I should ask you for forgiveness for." Just then Lily piped in "Everyone does and says things they shouldn't, we had to come to terms with that quickly." And he drifted out of consciousness again, though a part of him had slipped into the painting at Hogwarts.

Lily and James left his side hand in hand disappearing into a mist that lead to their own dimension. With in it was a large looking glass, a link to the mortal world, which at that moment showed a laughing bunch of people outside of a house called The Burrow. They hopped on brooms and played a rough game of Quidditch, in honor of Fred, Tonks, and Lupin.

If you have any ideas on who else I should write a chapter about let me know

Chapter 5, of endings and beginnings.

Note: Latin is used in this story- translation from English garnered by free online translator.

Teddy entered the astronomy tower hoping for a moment of piece before the last round of tests. He always went here, he had long ago gotten permission from the new astronomy teacher to come here. As always he stared at the covered object. What was it? Why was it always covered and tucked cleverly behind some more distracting artifacts?

How important was it? Was it dangerous? He approached it at the side and pulled of the fancy dust jacket. as the shimmering deep blue material fell to the floor he was suprised to find a what seemed to be a slightly fancy mirror, but lacking any need to be hidden. He stepped in front of it, looked at himself and was shocked.

_He could see his parents, moreover he was surrounded by a group of people rivaling the size of the Weasley clan. And they all looked like him, at least a little. the image slowly changed. Staring back at him was an older reflection of himself with Victoire held close tightly in his arms around, and on her ring finger was an elegant gold band. Something she would like but he would never be able to afford for her. It changed again. Faster this time. He was younger then in the last one but this time he was sitting behind a desk with his nametag on it. And it was in a privet office; not some puny little cubicle, but a large spacious office with extra chairs and a mini fridge. On his dress coat he wore a badge, he was Head of the Department of Interspecies Conduct and Complaints. Then it changed again he was back at Hogwarts he was wearing a teachers robe, yet he was still very young. _

He couldn't believe anything he was seeing. Some of it was impossible. He would never see his parents again. He would never have any siblings -besides from those who had "adopted" him. Victoire would never have him she was too good for a messed up metamorphaguious with wolfish tendencies. How could she ever want some one like him. the only thing possible out of the whole thing was his ability to achieve the title of head of the department of Interspecies Conduct and Complaints. Just by being half _Hominidae-Pongidae-Canus-Lupus _(werewolf) he gained significant appeal and desirability in that department. he would never be able to teach because of his mixed blood. to many parents would be afraid to have him teach just like they had been terrified when they found out that his father was a werewolf. he moved out of the mirror's sight, behind it to be specific. He looked all over it until he spotted a small inscription:

_vos animadverto non verum , tamen vestri pectus pectoris verus votum vacuus bias. exsisto praecipio - is est valde addictive usquequaque visum in humus._

He shook his head. he was no Hermione. He couldn't even tell which language it was in, how was he supposed to understand it. Running his ands through his hair he let out a silent oath. What in the world has he seen? He was no seer. He touched his hand to it for the first time. a tremor moved through him. Then he could almost swear he heard the words "_you see not the truth, but your heart's true desires without bias be warned- this is very addictive always view in groups."_

Teddy was fully creepped out. He turned and took a step only to trip over the dust cover. He opened it and tossed it back over the mirror. Confused he headed down to the main hall for lunch. As he opened the door Victoire ran strait into him, a deep blush suddenly coming over her whole face.

"Oh hi Teddy," she said. "Sorry for running into you"

"Hey Vicci" he replied " no harm done, kah?

"Ya, no harm" she smiled a deep true smile, making him want to kiss her, take hold of her and never let her go.

"Well see you later" he stammered out nervously.

"Ya see you at supper"


End file.
